User blog:JASPER42/30 Day Fallout
Day 1: Favorite chem/consumable in Fallout and why? Fresh carrot, because CARROTS! Day 2: Favorite town/settlement in Fallout and why? Andale cos they carzy ares mo fos. Day 3: Favorite enemy in Fallout and why? Ghost people they're kinda cool, interesting and work gret with the horror survival of Dead Money Day 4: Most hated enemy in Fallout and why? Cazadors... God damn Cazadors. Day 5: Most frustrating moment in Fallout you’ve experienced? Beat legion story, turned on them for banter, tried to go with Yessie. HE NO WORK! Day 6: Most humorous moment in Fallout you’ve experienced? I dont even know Day 7: Which character in Fallout did you love the most and why? Grecks, he's your father Day 8: Which character in Fallout did you hate the most and why? Roy Phillips because he killed Dashwood. Day 9: Favorite random encounter in Fallout and why? Raider Initiation, 'twas funneh Day 10: Favorite song you’ve heard from Fallout and why? Ain't That a Kick in the Head, because it's catchy awesome and also that one quest. Day 11: Which glitch/bug have you experienced the most or which glitch/bug has you most frustrated and why? That one where your bloody brain goes on an infinate loop about Jason bleedy Bright and Heliso bloody one as it made me have to reload. Day 12: Favorite quest in Fallout and why? Arizona Killer, love the whole stealth assassin thing it had goin'. Day 13: Scariest moment in Fallout you’ve experienced? I doesnt afraid of nothing. Day 14: Favorite perk and why? Mad Bomber because you can make all those useless energy cells in to grenades. Day 15: Favorite DLC and why? The Pitt because it was more open than the whole of Fllout 3 base game, had no black and white, only grey and was basically fun as hell. Plus I love that laser shotgun and the steel knux. Day 16: Favorite achievement/trophy in Fallout and why? Psychotic Prankster there just some sort os charm about being rewarded for blow up someone's arse. Day 17: Name one example of role-playing that you do in Fallout and explain. Logical loadout: Basically use weapons I could be logically carrying all at once. *One rifle sized gun/large melee across back. *One pistol sized gun on right hip *One small melee (or a second pistol sized gun if have large melee) on right hip *Small throwing weapons (knifes, hatches, grenades) *Quest weapon/item Day 18: Most disliked location in Fallout and why? Nipton Road Pit Stop Uggghhhh. Bloody ambush. Day 19: What weapon should have been in the Fallout series and why? Rossmore 238 because it's an awesome shotgun Day 20: Favorite unique weapon in Fallout and why? Two-Step because it is the sex on Veronica. Day 21: Most surreal moment in Fallout you’ve experienced? Flyin' Deathclaw. Day 22: Most disliked quest in Fallout and why? Agatha's Song "oh hi. I'm an old woman, go find my stupid old instrument which may or may not even still exist. Day 23: Your favorite S.P.E.C.I.A.L. configuration and why (if a reason is available)? Dunno the whole thing, but P = 1 and L =10. R.I.P 'Lucky' Eric Day 24: Favorite Vault and why? 11 loved the back story. Day 25: Saddest moment in Fallout and why? The day when Charon died. I was getting that stupid baseball cap, we left the shop, overlord attacked us with a missle launcer. I paniced and ran back in to the shop (it saved on entry) and I got the "Charon has died" message. A little bit or me died that day. Day 26: Regulators or Littlehorn & Associates (Lawbringer perk and Contract Killer perk respectively)? Regulators Lil' horn were all "yeah, we have no reason for being" plus the regs had awesome clothes. Day 27: Most attractive character in Fallout (to you)? Veronica shame she's a lezzer. Day 28: Favorite Skill Book/Magazine and why? Lying,_Congressional_Style found it so funny when I saw it first time. Day 29: Favorite cultural reference in Fallout and why? Seymour because futurama is epic. Day 30: Which location should they do for the next Fallout game and why? Chicargo. Because I siad so. Category:Blog posts